


Early Morning Music

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song calls to Severus every morning, and he can't resist it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Music

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks: hints of bestiality, but nothing explicit
> 
> With love to Nocturnali for the beta.
> 
> There is art for this fic!!!!! By the wonderful [](http://kaleidoskope.livejournal.com/profile)[**kaleidoskope**](http://kaleidoskope.livejournal.com/) and you can see it [here!](http://community.livejournal.com/lupin_snape/442195.html?view=4155987)

Severus Snape awoke to music drifting through the dormitory. It was early, and the other boys were still sleeping. But this music called to him. It wound around his body like vines. No, like seaweed: softly brushing, tenderly stroking. He got out of bed and dressed as the music continued, as if in a trance. Then he walked out of the dormitory, following the call.

He pushed open the doors and stepped outside just as the sun was rising. The song continued from the lake, and he walked towards it. He was being reeled in slowly, a hook in his gut drawing him forward. He reached the lake and looked out over it. For the first time in over six years he could see the head of the Giant Squid just under the surface of the water. A tentacle broke the water. Severus walked towards the water, knowing the music would sound better from there.

"Mr Snape!"

Severus spun around and saw Madame Pomfrey standing near the pier staring at him. Remus Lupin stood a foot behind her, looking haggard.

"It's too early for you to be out and about. You'll catch your death. Follow us inside please."

Madame Pomfrey continued walking. Severus looked over his shoulder as the music died and the tentacle drifted away. When he turned back Lupin was looking at him strangely. He waited until the other boy turned before following them in.

The next morning the song drifted through the dorm again, seeping in through the ceiling and washing over him. He quickly dressed, rushing this time, as he knew where he was going. He wanted to dive straight in, but it was Saturday, and he'd slept in. The Gryffindor Quidditch team were walking past, Lupin following more slowly behind. Lupin stopped and stared. Snape turned his back on the smaller boy. Instead of wading into the water he merely knelt by the shore, dipping his finger in. The water was a conductor, allowing the music to enter his body. He stayed there, head bowed, feeling the currents run through his veins. Still, it was a long time before he felt the eyes on his back leave.

Severus awoke very early. The song was already drifting through. It was as if the song never stopped now; it had entered his skin and flooded his body. The urge to enter the lake continued to grow stronger. This morning he was prepared. He put his swimming trunks on, and Gillyweed in his pocket, before slipping out of the castle towards the lake. The sky was only just beginning to lighten as he ran across the grass. The gillyweed slid down his throat as he slipped into the water.

The song surrounded him and entered him through every pore. He swam urgently to the middle of the lake, and the squid rose from the bottom to greet him. He pulled off his trunks and they floated lazily to the surface. As he moved faster the water rushed by sending sensation gushing through him.

He was guided by some sixth sense to the squid's face. It had eyes, though not like any he'd ever seen before. As he gazed into them, he understood the song for the first time. It was a song of need. The squid needed him, and he was here to answer the call.

As he swam, he brushed the tentacles. They felt different than he expected; the skin was firmer, smoother, less slimy than he thought it would be. The squid's song changed. Severus could still feel the need, but now there was a gift too. He felt like something was being pushed into him, and God it felt so good. He grew hard, and as he swam his erection was caressed by the cool water, the soft tentacles, the slick seaweed. As the song reached its pinnacle, he did too, shooting into the water without having touched himself.

He started sinking slowly down. Two tentacles caught him, cradled him gently. They gave him a tender hug and pushed him to shore. He felt drained and exhausted, but more alive than he'd ever felt before.

Of course, the moment was going to be ruined by Remus Lupin.

"What are you doing here?"

Lupin raised an eyebrow. "Water is sexy."

Snape walked past him to his towel and robes.

"_Accio_ trunks," echoed behind him, and he turned to see his swimming trunks skimming over the water to Lupin's hands. He held them out, and Snape grabbed them and began walking towards the castle. "What? Not even a thank you?"

Snape ignored him, trying to recapture the ecstasy he'd felt under the water but it wouldn't return. All he could feel was the other boy's eyes on him.

Over the next two weeks Snape continued to hear the music. Knowing that the lake was above his dorm room helped him sleep easier. He imagined the squid rested above his room, humming lullabies. For the music had changed. He no longer felt the constant pull; instead he felt comforted, warmed by the tune that enveloped him.

He also continued to swim every morning. Even as the weather grew colder, the lake always warmed him. He never felt that same arousal again, but the squid made him feel loved. It was not something he was used to.

More than once he had seen Lupin staring at him from the pier or across the grass. He made a point of avoiding the boy, but on this morning he couldn't; Lupin was sitting by his clothes, book in hand. He didn't look up as Snape approached, just began to read out loud.

"The lake is home to a Giant Squid, which has been here since before the castle was built. Once, every hundred years or so, the squid feels the urge to reproduce. His magic calls to a human in the area, one who is ready to provide a home for the squidlet as it gestates, and who is powerful enough to support the magic the beast develops during it's two month gestation. Normally a teacher is called, though on two occasions it has been a student. Unfortunately, no surrogate mother has ever survived the birth. The fertilisation and birthing process remain mysteries still, as does the fate of the baby squids, for none has ever been seen in the lake, and there is only one giant squid."

Severus rested thin hands on his belly. A baby. He'd known, of course. Probably from the first moment the magic had been pushed so easily into him. But to have Remus Lupin read it out so matter-of-factly made it real. A gentle smile graced his face as the thought about his child.

"Severus? Did you hear what I said?"

"Of course," he replied dreamily.

"Well, you need to go to Madame Pomfrey. Get it taken out."

"What?" His hands tightened protectively.

"No surrogate mother has ever survived. This will kill you, Severus."

Severus wanted to deny it, but couldn't. He only knew…

"I'm not giving up my baby. And if I find out anyone else knows I'll hex you into next week. You and your little friends. This is my business Lupin. Stay out of it."

The next two weeks passed blissfully. He gained weight, but his robes covered it. He was very tired, but napped during his free periods. His grades suffered, but he didn't care. Every morning he swam, and every morning Lupin watched from afar.

Of course, it couldn't be this easy the whole time. The morning after his second month began, it happened. He was bending over a cauldron in Slughorn's class and he fainted. Strong arms caught him and he heard Lupin's voice buzzing as he fought through the haze.

"I'll take him to Madame Pomfrey, professor."

He tried to say no, but he couldn't get the words out. A featherweight spell enveloped him, followed by lean arms and the comforting smell of earth and chocolate. With his head tucked comfortably under Lupin's chin, he let the blackness take him.

When he came to, he wasn't in the hospital wing. In fact, his feet where bobbing in the water, head cradled in someone's lap. A tentacle was stretched out and stroked his feet gently.

"What? Where -?"

"Shh." A gentle hand stroked his hair. "I knew the water would revive you. I was going to throw you in if you didn't wake up soon."

"Lupin? Why aren't I in the hospital wing?"

"You didn't want Pomfrey to know. I may disagree with your decision, but I wasn't going to take the choice out of your hands. We can go now if you like."

"No. I'm fine."

"You're not. Have you been eating properly?"

"Why do you even care?"

"Why wouldn't I?" They stared at each other for a long moment and it was Snape that broke away.

"You should sleep," he heard Lupin murmur as he gazed at a tentacle bobbing lazily in the distance. "We'll watch over you."

So he closed his eyes and slept. The feeling of being loved surrounded him again.

The next morning he made his way upstairs determined to ignore one Remus Lupin. Unfortunately, the wretched boy was waiting for him at the castle doors.

"What are you doing here?"

"If you're going to refuse to be sensible, someone has to make sure you're alright."

Severus opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He didn't know how to explain that he didn't want to share his time underwater with anyone; that it could only be he and the squid, nurturing the life they'd created.

"I have no interest in getting wet. I'll just sit. If you're in trouble I'll see, or I'll come looking if you're in too long."

Snape didn't know how to express gratitude, so he just gave a curt nod and turned towards the lake, Lupin trailing behind.

Over the next few weeks the pattern was established. Snape met lupin every morning before the sun was up. They walked together to the lake, the silence gradually going from awkward to companionable. Then Lupin would sit by the side of the lake while Snape swam for an hour. And while he swam the squid took care of him under the water and Remus watched over him on the shore. He felt…protected. And that allowed him to feel free, in a way he'd never felt before. He tried to examine these feelings because feeling warm and loved, comforted and safe, was not something he was used to. But the feeling at the pit of his stomach that made him want to smile happily at everyone stopped him looking at it all too closely. He didn't want it to escape.

After his swim Lupin would watch him come out of the water, rubbing his, thankfully small, belly. After he dressed they would walk back to the castle and go their separate ways.

One morning, as they walked towards the lake, Snape began a conversation.

"Full moon," he said, pointing to the orb that sinking behind the horizon.

Lupin, who looked exhausted, followed his finger.

"No. It's full tomorrow night. Listen Severus." He stopped walking and looked at his feet. Snape stopped too, although he was itching to get in the water. "My mother is sick. I need to go home and visit." He looked up and met Severus' eyes, regret showing in them. "I won't be here tomorrow morning. Maybe you shouldn't swim."

Severus had the distinct feeling he was being lied to.

"Listen, Lupin. If you have better things to do with your Gryffindor friends, go do it. There's no need to make up a sick mother."

"Severus, it's not like that!"

But Snape was walking away, muttering to himself. He didn't speak to Lupin for the rest of the day.

The next morning he swam alone. He looked for Lupin as he waded out of the water. It felt odd not having him waiting, and Snape felt out of sorts for the whole day.

He was so pleased to see Lupin the net day that he asked a question that had been bothering him for some time.

"What are you looking at?" he asked as he drew his underpants down.

Lupin shook his head. "A pregnant man." He smiled. "You should look like a freak, but you're beautiful."

There was a strange look in his eyes that Snape didn't want to examine. Instead, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Do you want to join me today? I mean, if you don't want to …" But Remus was already stripping, a smile on his face that was normally seen Christmas morning.

They both waded in, chewing their gillyweed. Snape allowed the music to take him to his giant friend. Lupin followed closely, the look of wonder never leaving his face. As their time drew to a close they swam lazy circles around each other, before breaking to the surface and leading to shore.

"That was," Lupin laughed, "amazing. I could spend hours down there."

"Magical," Snape smiled in agreement.

Lupin grabbed his arm, stopping him as they waded out. Snape met his eyes and held them as Lupin's arm raised, as if not in his control. Remus caressed the slightly swollen belly that housed the child, then leant forward and gently kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," he said, before walking away.

That night Snape woke from a dream of strong hands and soft hair with sharp pain shooting through his abdomen. At the same time he was being drawn to the lake; the song now felt as if it came from both the lake and himself. He waited for the pain to end, then moved quietly through the dorm. He stumbled at the castle door, as the pain hit him again. He was scared, despite the song that felt like it was trying to calm him. He wished Remus were there, he admitted to himself. If he'd known a way to contact the boy he would have swallowed his pride and done it. Instead he was going to have to do this alone.

He remembered little from the time he entered the water, just the song, the pain and the magic pulling a child from him. When the pain in his lungs and stomach got too much to bear, strong arms dragged him to the surface, stuffed gillyweed in his mouth and commanded him to swallow, before pulling him back down.

The arms stayed close for the rest of the ordeal; stroking his hair, rubbing his back, gripping his hands when the pain was at it's worst. Finally, after what seemed a lifetime, the squidlet was drawn from him, leaving a hole in his stomach that he couldn't hold together. He knew then, that he would die, but he had not counted on Remus Lupin who was, it seemed, proficient with healing spells.

As the wound on his stomach closed, he watched his baby swim towards the Giant Squid. It was barely as big as one of its parents' tentacles. They touched heads once, before the Giant Squid's song ended. The squid's eyes closed and it drifted to the bottom of the lake. The realisation that the Giant Squid was dying ripped through Snape.

"No!" The scream came out muffled by the water.

Snape struggled against Lupin's arms, trying to get down to the squid. He understood, then, that the other surrogates had wanted to die. To never hear that song again seemed like the worst fate he could face. His body, his magic, was meant to feed the child he had just birthed. It was meant to make it strong, allow it to live. But he couldn't break free of the arms. Snape was exhausted, and Lupin pulled him easily to the surface and began swimming to shore.

"Let me go!"

Lupin kept swimming until they stumbled exhausted, onto shore. Snape moved towards the water, but Lupin grabbed hold of him, pulling him down, and wrapping arms tight around him.

"Why won't you let me go? He needs me."

"What would I do without you?" Lupin's arms stayed tight, and lips caressed his wet hair. He struggled to control his breath, feeling only the emptiness inside him. Not even the rising sun could warm him.

After a day in the infirmary, where Remus had insisted on taking him, Snape made his way back to the lake. He found Remus looking out at it as well. He could see small tentacles near the surface.

"Are you going to name him?

"I thought Marwood," Snape said sitting beside him.

"Marwood?"

"It was my Grandfather's name."

"A fine name."

"Thank you. For being there. How did you know?"

"I felt something calling me. Like a song." Remus sounded wistful. "Shall we go for a swim?"

"No," Snape said. Remus looked disappointed. "Tomorrow morning?"

They shared a smile before going their separate ways.

 

Some fifteen years later.

Snape felt the eyes on his back. He didn't need to turn to know who it was. He continued throwing chocolate frogs at the lake.

"Back again?"

"When Dumbledore calls…"

"Of course."

"And how is Marwood?"

"He likes chocolate. I think he gets it from you."

Lupin looked entirely too pleased at this idea.

"Do you still swim?"

"Only in the summer, before the students come back."

Lupin looked around, then a grin crossed his face, making him look like the boy he'd been, instead of a man who looked far older than he actually was.

"There's no one around now."

Snape glared at him, but this only made the grin wider. As he watched, Lupin began shedding his clothes, before starting to pull on Snape's. For some reason Snape allowed it. Lupin ignored the years, the scars, the black mark on his wrist, and dragged him into the water. As it enveloped him, and a tentacle caressed him, he felt free again.


End file.
